Ella, Anny Casannova (18)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Fanfic( 18): Hannival Casannova pierde la memoria en un accidente, recuerda a muy personas, y ella, Anny Casannova, a su esposa no la recuerda. Ella hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para estar cerca de su marido y ayudarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Atención: Fanfic (+18) contenido erótico.

Les recomendamos leer:_ Timidez_, fanfic que lo pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.

Los personajes como la historia son de nuestra **AUTORIA**, excepto los conocidos por la saga crepúsculo que pertenecen a _stephenie meyer._

Desde ya gracias x siempre apoyarnos y cualquier consulta que tengan pueden enviarnos un imbox o seguirnos en nuestro twitter oficial FCasannova

Un saludo.

_ Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi._

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**(Pov Hannival)**

Anny por fin se durmió, había costado que se quedase dormida.

No pude entender lo que le pasaba, solo que no quería dormir.

Salí de la casa Casannova en mi coche y fui hacia el puerto, hoy había una entrega y Troy ya estaba esperándome.

No tarde mucho en llegar, y al hacer me baje del coche.

Troy, como era de esperar, ya estaba esperándome. Me acerque a él mientras fumaba.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-bien marica, has tardado.

-sé que me has extrañado pero intenta disimularlo, estoy casado.

-que te follen-

-ya lo han hecho.

Troy puso los ojos en blanco y tuve que reír.

Al momento aparecieron los franceses, y comencé hablar esa lengua la cual sabía a la perfección.

Después de pocas palabras y entregar el dinero, ellos dieron la mercancía. La cual mis hombres subieron al camión y la llevarían a la casa Casannova donde lo estaba esperando el cocinero.

-¿una copa?

-claro, vámonos.

Troy entro en mi coche.

-¿y tu coche?

-Judith lo ha pintando con flores y caras felices, lo he llevado a que lo arreglen –Troy suspiro – se ha vuelto más rebelde, tuve que castigarla.

-entiendo –dije encendiendo el coche –Anny también ha estado así, hoy no quería dormirse.

Nos dirigimos hacia un bar al cual íbamos siempre. No tardamos muchos, conocía esta ciudad tan bien.

Bajamos y entramos al bar.

-no puede ser –dijo Troy.

Y pude ver a Hakon bebiendo cerveza en una mesa en el rincón.

-fije que no lo vez –me susurro Troy-

-TROY! HANNIVAL –Grito Hakon.

-vayámonos –

-marica –tuve que reír y me senté en la mesa donde estaba Hakon solo -¿ y mi prima Rapuncel? Te ha dejado salir.

-está en casa con su madre, estaba esperándolos.

-deja de hacer esas cosas –dijo Troy sentando.

-¿Qué? No es mi problema ser un poco brujo –dijo riéndose.

Pedimos nuestras bebidas pero no pude tomar nada que dos sujetos se comenzaron a pelear justo en frente nuestro.

-yo no lo separare –dijo Hakon –la última vez que quise ayudar casi me rompen la muñeca-

-maricon.

-pervertidos.

-Basta –sisee a esos dos que siempre se peleaban.

Me levante de la silla, no era asunto mío intervenir en peleas ajenas pero me molestaba que se supiera justo en frente de mi.

-tu –sisee –aléjate de mi mesa. – Y prácticamente lo lance al otro lado del bar-

Al girarme el otro sujeto ya se había ido.

Suspire y me gire de nuevo para sentarme en la mesa, pero al momento Hakon y Troy se levantaron para decirme pero y me lo dijeron pero no pude escuchar ya que todo se volvió negro.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Era una noche aburrida en la consulta, tuve que salir fuera a fumar, todo estaba oscuro, mi madre estaba sacando las llaves del bolso para irse pero se detuvo al ver el coche de Hannival a toda velocidad y casi estrellarse con el bonito mini cabrío negro de mi madre.

-PERO QUE COÑO HACES- dijo antes de que rozase el coche mi madre.

-Es Hannival, está inconsciente y tiene una gran brecha en la cabeza.

-Deberíais ver el asiento trasero del coche- dijo Hakon ayudando a

Troy a casar a Hannival del mismo- parece que a alguien le haya bajado la regla y no tuviese una compresa.

-DATE PRISA- gritó Troy.

Enseguida me puse el chip de doctora y entré sacando una camilla ellos lo subieron y entré con él hacia una sala para poder ver lo que se había hecho, lo primero era pasar un tac y saber si se había lesionado los huesos... mierda, la herida tenía mala pinta.

-Mamá- dije a mi madre que estaba a mi lado- avista a toda la familia, esto no pinta bien.

**(Pov Troy)**

-¿Como que no pinta bien?- le dije a Xinia.

-¿Serás mi enfermero?

-Claro que sí.

-Entonces muévete rápido y trae lo que te pida.

Fui rápido llevándole todo lo que ella me pedía, lo metieron como en una ro gigante de plástico y luego había imágenes de su cerebro.

-Se ha fracturado el cráneo hay que operar.

-SE PONDRÁ BIEN.

-Eso espero.

Ella sacó un walky y se puso a hablar

-Necesito al doctor aquí urgentemente, lo necesito ahora tengo una rotura no muy profunda en el cráneo hay que operar... hay riesgo de inflamación y derrame...

Enseguida le contestaron y a los segundos el yerno de Blasco entró metido en situación.

-Salga fuera.

Salí y esperé en la puerta... en nada estarían aquí todos... "_mierda_ _marica no te muera_s."


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3 **_

**(Pov Troy)**

Al poco tiempo toda la familia llego, y Anny también que solo miraba un punto fijo sentada en una silla.

Judith estaba a su lado sosteniendo sus manos.

Respire hondo, las horas pasaban y nadie salía. Estaba a punto de volverme loco.

Me senté en una silla, y tuve que comenzar a fumar a pesar de que no se podía.

Hakon estaba en frente de mi jugando con una pelota de goma, sin duda este hombre era un perro.

Me levante y me senté a su lado.

-hakon.

-¿Qué?

-dime la verdad

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hannival, el… el…

-¿quieres saber si muere o no?

-sí.

-no soy Dios Troy.

-lo sé pero…

-pero tu chico vivirá, pero no será el mismo.

No pude preguntar nada más ya que la puerta se abrió y salió Xinia junto con Eliagiar.

Me acerque hacia ellos como todos los demás.

-Hannival está bien –comenzó a decir Xinia –pudimos controlar la herida, y estábamos esperando a que despierte.

-¿Esta fuera de peligro? –pregunto Duque.

-lo está.

Hubo un suspiro de aliviado.

-pero…

-¿pero qué?

-Hannival no reconoce a todo el mundo.

-¿Qué quieres decir hija? –le pregunto V.

-me reconoce a mí, recuerda a Troy, te recuerda a ti papá como a Troy pero piensa que vive solo en un piso.

-iré a verlo –dijo Atenea y entro seguida de su hija.

-lo mejor en estos casos es seguirle el juego –dijo Eliagiar.

-¿se recuperara?

-sí, casi siempre se recuperan.

-¿y si no lo hace?

-Troy deja de ser tan pesimista –dijo Eliagiar y volvió a entrar.

(Pov Anny)

-Anny –susurro Judith –Hannival está bien, mi madre lo vio y la abuela atenea quiere hablarte.

Asentí despacio.

-Anny –dijo Atenea a mi lado –mírame.

La mire.

-Hannival está bien pero él no recuerda muchas cosas.

-¿me recuerda?

-no recuerda tu nombre pero puede ser que al verte te recuerde.

-pero… ¿el estará bien? ¿no?

Ella sonrió y asintió.

-si Anny, solo necesita tiempo.

Suspire y cerré los ojos. Si a Hannival le hubiese pasado algo, yo ya no estaría aquí.

-quiero verlo -.

-claro, troy te acompañara.

Me levante y seguí a troy a través de la puerta hasta que abrió una.

-estaré fuera –dijo.

Asentí y entre.

Hannival estaba sentado en la cama con esa bata de hospital. Tenía el cabello despeinado y miraba fijamente a la ventana.

-¿Quién eres? –me pregunto sin verme.

-yo…

-he dicho que quien eres –siseo y me miro.

Quise acércame a él pero no lo hice, me quede alejada un poco de su cama y lo mire a los ojos que los tenía a un más fríos-

-¿no me recuerdas?

El negó.

"Anny, no llores"

-soy Anny…

-Anny…

-sí.

-ese no debe ser tu nombre niña.

-todos me dicen así.

-soy Annabett pero no me gusta que me llamen así, me dicen Anny.

-Annabett…

-Anny…

-te llamare como quiera, Annabett, Anna, Anny o Ann.

Respire hondo y asentí.

-¿y quién eres?

-yo…

-dímelo de una vez, no tengo paciencia.

-yo...

"_piensa algo rápido Anny"_

-soy tu sumisa.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

-Hola marica- le dije a Troy que entró en la habitación.

Llevaba aquí tres días y tanto Atenea, Xinia y también Eliagiar no dejaban de hacerme pruebas pero me estaba recuperando bien.

-Hola, te he traído algo de comer, algo de verdad.

-¿El qué?

-Sopa de pollo- puse los ojos en blanco.

-En serio... mi estómago está bien lo que tengo jodido es la cabeza.

-Suponía que dirías eso, así que también traje panecillos de mantequilla a la leña.

-Esos son...

-Tus favoritos, lo sé.

-Gracias.

Me dispuse a comer lo que troy trajo en una elaborada cesta de mimbre de color marrón oscura, que estaba seguro él no había preparado, esto olía y mucho a Havers.

Se sentó a mi lado y me miró fijamente.

-¿Qué?- dije con la boca llena de pan, tenía bastante hambre.

-¿Y la chica rubia?

-Annabett

-Sí, la misma.

-Es una sumisa.

-Ah... ¿sí?

-No te hagas el tonto.

-Es que... no lo recordaba.

El tatuado miró hacia otro lado y respiró hondo.

-¿Qué pasa? es rubia...

-Lo sé, no es por eso estoy casado con Judith.

-Ah, la cría pelirroja.

-Tiene el pelo naranja.

-Para mí es lo mismo.

-Bueno, lo imagino...

-Exacto...

-¿qué harás con ella?

-Pues en cuanto salga de aquí, follármela.

-Pero es una sumisa-libre o una sumisa-tuya.

-Es mía, yo no tengo sumisas libres y lo sabes.

-Pero tu... solo estarás con ella.

-¿Te refieres a si le seré fiel?

-Sí.

-¿Antes lo era?

-Si...

-Entonces lo seré.

-Tómatelo con calma ella parece... inocente.

-Se que lo es, por eso me pone tan cachondo- dije bebiendo la sopa de pollo- gracias por la comida.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Suspire e hice sonar los dedos de mis manos, estaba nerviosa, no sé porque le dije aquello a Hannival pero debía decirle algo.

Hoy era el quinto día que Hannival estaba en el hospital y no lo había vuelto a ver, el me dijo que me fuera y cuando saldría ya vería lo que haría conmigo.

Me deje caer en el sofá y mire a mí alrededor. Todo eran muebles modernos con una bonita decoración, estaba en el piso que duque había conseguido para Hannival, el creía que vivía solo en este lugar y como dijo Atenea era mejor seguirle el juego.

Yo junte sus cosas y mis cosas y la traje al piso. Decidí no poner nuestras cosas en la misma habitación a pesar de que no me gustara pero sospeche que era lo mejor.

Y hoy por fin Hannival saldría del hospital y vendría para aquí.

Troy lo acompañaría.

Frote las manos en mi rostro y respire hondo.

"_lo importante es que Hannival esté bien"_ – pensé.

Lo demás no tenía importancia.

Y se arreglaría poco a poco.

Me preguntaba qué cosas haría Hannival, bueno en realidad ya lo sabía y sin querer me sonroje al pensarlo.

Pero… ¿Sería igual que antes? ¿Habría besos y abrazos? ¿Me dejaría dormir con él? …. Esperaba que si porque si no, no sabría como hacer estando con él.

Por fin pude escuchar unas voces afuera, y como la puerta del piso se abría.

Me levante rápidamente y mordí mi labio mirando como Hannival entraba mirando a su alrededor, y como detrás el entraba troy.

Hannival ni me miro, solo miraba el piso.

-¿Aquí vivía?

-si marica –le dijo troy y se acerco a mi –llama cualquier cosa –me susurro bajo para que Hannival no escuchara y asentí.

-pues me gusta, no está mal. Por ahora me quedare aquí.

-vale, yo me iré –dijo troy –mi esposa me espera – y tras eso se fue por la puerta dejándonos solos.

Sonreí mirando a Hannival, por fin después de muchos días volvíamos a estar solos.

El clavo su mirada en mi, y cuando lo hice me acerque corriendo y lo abrace por el cuello pero él me sujete de los brazos con fuerza y me alejo de él bruscamente.

-JAMAS VUELVA A TOCARME –Me grito.

Cuando lo escuche sentí unas lagrimas en mis ojos pero no quería llorar, así que trague en seco.

-¿Por qué? –murmure.

Sentí como me cruzo y cuando lo hiso me tape el rostro y comencé a llorar.

-niña desobediente – siseo -¿te he dicho que hablaras?

Negué y sorbí mi nariz.

-¿Por qué lloras?, aun no es el momento de llorar

Mordí mi labio y sorbí mi nariz, cogí el final de mi falda y comencé a retorcerla.

-¿vivíamos juntos?

Asentí y sentí como comenzó a fumar unos de esos cigarrillos que olean raro.

-ya veo…

Quería mirarlo pero no lo hice.

-ven aquí niña, veremos lo que tienes escondido debajo de esa ropa –me dijo con su voz ronca.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Quité la ropa de Annabett con sumo cuidado dejando la pieza por pieza sobre el suelo, tenía unos bonitos pechos redondeados y rosados, luego la extensión de su vientre plano y su sexo, rasurado y grácil de un tono rosa cremoso bastante bonito.

-¿Con cuántos hombres te has acostado?- la miré a los ojos y ella seguía mirando sus pies.

-Solo contigo.

-No tienes porque mentir.

-No miento, solo he estado contigo- susurró.

-¿Y hasta que nivel hemos llegado?

-No entiendo la pregunta- susurró.

-¿Que hemos hecho juntos?

-Pues... cosas... en la sala negra...

-¿Qué cosas?

-Con fustas... esposas...- susurró.

-Entiendo...- fumé mi cigarrillo y chaqueé los dedos de mi otra mano- arrodíllate.

Ella lo hizo al instante.

-Tengo hambre, cocina algo para mí y luego ven aquí, lo comeré sobre ti.

Ella jadeó y asintió despacio.

Terminé mi cigarrillo y quité mi corbata, cuando ella vino dejé sobre la mesa mi corbata, había hecho un plato de pasta a la boloñesa con tomate y carne picada.

-¿Has comido?

-No- susurró.

-Está bien, túmbate en la mesa.

Ella lo hizo y até sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

Derramé el contenido del plato sobre su vientre, antes comprobé si estaba muy caliente pero no lo estaba.

Tomé a siento y la observé, cogí el tenedor y con la parte de atrás, del final del mango toqué su clítoris con el frío del metal hizo que ella gimiera.

-Nada de gemidos todavía, esto es una comida para poder conocernos mejor, ya que no te recuerdo.

-Hannival- susurró.

-¿COMO ME HAS LLAMADO?- me levanté y le crucé la cara y ella cerró los ojos- "Amo", respeto, entrega... son cosas que una sumisa debe conocer.

Ella permaneció callada.

-Pensaba dejarte comer en la mesa pero no, comerás en el suelo sumisa, desde ahora no tienes nombre, no lo mereces.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Hannival comió lentamente sobre mí, tuve que morder mi labio varias veces cuando él jugaba con el tenedor a tocar mi clítoris.

Quería gemir alto y también sujetar su cabello pero él me había atado las manos y me era imposible moverlas.

Cuando Hannival termino de comer llevo su mano a mi sexo y apenas rozo sus dedos, tuve que entre abrir mis labios y gemir arqueando un poco mi espalda.

-he dicho que nada de gemidos –dijo él y sentí como retorció un poco mi clítoris con sus dedos. Cerré mis ojos y mordí con fuerza mi labio.

-al suelo sumisa, arrodíllate.

Aguante las lagrimas al escuchar que no me llamaba por mi nombre.

Abrí mis ojos y me senté en la mesa, baje al suelo y me arrodille delante de él. Escuche como Hannival estaba haciendo algo y cuando vi el plato de comida delante de mí lo entendí.

-come.

Negué.

-sumisa come, debes saber que no repito las cosas.

-no quiero comer porque no tengo hambre –murmure.

Hannival me sujeto del pelo con fuerza haciendo que me queje e hizo que reclinaras la cabeza hacia atrás.

-COME AHORA O TE HARE TRAGAR LA COMIDA.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio y asentí como pude.

El me soltó y me fije en el plato que tenía delante de mí. Tenía mis manos atadas, y supuse que él no me desatarías.

-eres muy desobediente sumisa –dijo él y sentí como comenzó a fumar de nuevo - he sido condescendiente contigo, eso lo puedo notar.

Acerque mi boca al plato, y comencé a comer dando pequeños mordisco a la comida.

Comía despacio y me levantaba para tragar, por suerte mi cabello estaba en una coleta alta y no caía sobre el plato.

Cuando ya no quise más me enderece mirando al plato que estaba casi vacío.

-levántate sumisa -.

Me levante al instante del suelo y pude ver como Hannival se había cruzado de piernas mientras estaba sentado en la silla y seguía fumando, pero solo fue un momento ya que baje mi mirada al suelo.

-ve y dúchate, tienes quince minutos –me ordeno –si tardas aumentara tu castigo.

Asentí y me marche al baño.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Esa niña me gustaba, y me gustaba de verdad.

Era un poco desobediente pero eso tenía arreglo. Debía ser lo estricto con ella.

Fui a la cocina y me servir una copa, me fije en el reloj de mi mano.

Habían pasado diez minutos. A un tenía tiempo.

Fui de nuevo al salón.

Ya tenía en mente las cosas que haría con ella.

Pasaron tres minutos más y ella apareció, su pelo estaba húmedo y suelto. La verdad era muy hermosa, tuve que mirarla otra vez y no me cansaba de hacerlo.

Chasquee los dedos delante de ella pero no hizo nada, le cruce la cara y pude ver como ella mordió su labio.

-arrodíllate –sisee –estas por debajo de mí, no mereces estar a mi altura.

Se arrodillo al momento y al hacerlo quite mi cinturón y lo puse en su cuello como un collar dejándole el suficientemente espacio para que respire.

Comencé a caminar e hice un leve tirón para que me siguiese, ella apoyo las manos en el suelo y me siguió a gatas.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

**(Pov anny)**

Estaba un poco asustada sobre todo porque Hannival estaba muy serio y no quería que lo besase y la verdad era que yo me estaba muriendo por besarle, pero no lo hice, seguí sus pasos hasta la habitación y él chasqueó los dedos para que subiese a la cama y así lo hice. Quitó el cinturón de mi garganta y ató mis manos detrás de mi cabeza con ese mismo cinturón.

-Bien...- dijo besando mis pechos.

Jadeé y cerré los ojos.

-me gustas, físicamente eres perfecta sumisa.

Estuve a punto de rechistar pero no lo hice, cerré los ojos y me rendí a sus besos.

-Túmbate, quiero comprobar hasta dónde podrás llegar.

-No entiendo.

Me cruzó la cara pero luego me pellizcó un pezón muy suave y jadeé de dolor y placer, una sensación que solo las manos expertas de Hannival Casannova podían llegar a lograr.

Me tumbé boca arriba pero me cogió del tobillo y me giró dándome una nalgada en el trasero.

-Quédate quieta.

Me quedé como él me dijo, quieta y escuché el ruido de cajones abrirse y cerrarse, cuando me quise dar cuenta él ya tenía unas cuantas cosas en las manos, cogió una barra separadora de piernas y me la puso, mis piernas se abrieron al instante de modo que no podía abrirlas ni cerrarlas, luego ató esa barra con unas esposas al cinturón que rodeaba mis muñecas detrás de mi cabeza mis pies estaban junto a mis muñecas y estaba completamente expuesta a él.

Le miré de reojo y me soltó la coleta.

-Desde ahora pelo suelto ¿entendido sumisa?

-Si...

-SI QUE- gritó dándome con fuerza en las nalgas.

Me encogí y susurré.

-Si Amo.

-Bien...

Escuché el ruido de algo moverse y lo puso sobre mi clítoris, hasta el momento no lo habíamos usado, no sabía lo que era solo que daba una sensación exquisita, intensa tan intensa que dolía un poco...

-AH!- grité.

-Bien... veremos cuanto tardas en correrte.

-NO... AGUANTARÉ.

-Silencio sumisa, no querrás que me enfade.

Me mantuve callada, era imposible el moverme solo sentía esa cosa sobre mi clítoris vibrar y moverse y yo no podía hacer nada, no quería correrme de verdad que no porque eso significaba un castigo inimaginable pero no pude aguantar demasiado y enseguida me corrí convulsionando en un orgasmo que pareció no acabar nunca.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Respiraba entre cortadamente por mis labios, lo mire de reojo y Hannival estaba serio mirándome.

-muy mal sumisa –dijo él con la voz ronca –no has aguantado lo suficiente.

Mordí mi labio con fuerza, sabía que esto significaba un gran castigo.

Alejo aquella cosa que vibraba de mi sexo, quise cerrar las piernas pero me era inútil. No podía mover mis pies.

Hannival quito el cinturón de la barra separadora y sujeto con firmeza las muñecas por encima de mi cabeza, y al momento sentí como algo impactaba en mi trasero.

-¡AAH! –tuve que gritar por la sorpresa y el dolor.

Nuevamente sentí como golpeaba mi trasero, y sabía que era una fusta. Volvió a repetir el movimiento y volvió a gritar.

-¡SILENCIO!

Mordí mi labio sintiendo como Hannival me daba en el trasero una y otra vez, picaba, molestaba, quería aliviarme pero mis manos estaban atadas.

Comience a llorar y a quejarme.

Hannival me sujeto del pelo e hizo que reclinaras la cabeza para que lo mirase.

-silencio, te quiero callada o te amordazare.

-pero…

El me cruzo la cara, y comencé a llorar. Me soltó del pelo y fue hacia el armario. Al volver puso una bola roja de goma en mi boca y la ato detrás de mi cabeza.

Ahora sí, no podía hablar ni decir nada.

Sentí de nuevo la fusta, pero esta vez sobre mis muslos y con más fuerza. Seguramente unas marcas rojas se quedarían impregnadas en mi piel.

Hannival dejo de azotarme y llevo su mano hasta mi sexo, al hacerlo tuve que cerrar los ojos y gemir tras la bola de goma.

-nada de eso sumisa –dijo el –no podrás correrte ni gemir hasta que yo lo diga.

Cerré un poco más fuerte mis ojos y comencé a llorar.

Sentí como introdujo sus dedos en mi sexo sin previo aviso, y como movió los mismos circularmente, tuve que morder la bola de para evitar gemir.

A la vez introdujo algo en mi trasero que comenzó a vibrar.

Abrí mis ojos queriéndolo ver pero no lo hice, eso lo enfadaría mas y quería seguir sus todas instrucciones.

El me quito la barra que separaba mis piernas y me giro con facilidad sobre la cama, no tuve tiempo de juntar mis piernas que el ya estaba poniendo en mis tobillos unas esposas que enseguida puso en cada esquina de la cama dejándome totalmente expuesta ante él.

El se quito la ropa despacio, y sin evitarlo lo mire fijamente,

Era tan sexy, su cabello le caía sobre su rostro, y su torso perfecto. Con esos tatuajes que tanto me gustaban.

Pasos sus dedos por mi muslo interno, por el mismo y en el mismo lugar donde tenía su nombre tatuado "Hannival Casannova"

El clavo sus ojos en mi y trague en seco, su miraba quemaba y me producía un cosquillo en mi interior.

-¿Quién te ha tatuado? –me pregunto serio.

Quise decirle que el pero no pude.

-¿ha sido alguien más? -.

Negué rápidamente.

-¿he sido yo?.

Asentí, asentí afirmando y rápidamente.

-entiendo -.

Y pude jurar que medio sonrió.

Sujeto su miembro con su mano derecha y lo acerco a mi sexo.

Se introdujo en mí de una sola vez, llenándome por completo. Haciendo que gimiera alto a pesar de la bola de goma.

Sentí su mano sobre mi cara y como al momento pellizcaba mis pezones.

-¿Qué te he dicho fe gemir sumisa? –dijo Hannival roncamente.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y mordí la bola de goma mientras Hannival salía y entraba en mi con toda sus fuerza.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Cuando acabé con ella estaba rendida tras tres orgasmo bastante intensos. Agotada se quedó dormida al instante.

Me metí en la ducha y al salir me puse un bóxer y caminé hacia la cocina una vez allí vi que tenía dos llamadas pedidas de Troy, así que le llamé.

-¿Si?

-Marica- le dije.

-Hola, ¿qué tal todo?

-¿Me echabas de menos?

-Pues un poco.

-Bueno, no sueltes todo ese romanticismo de golpe.

-En serio ¿que al todo?

-Bien.

-¿Y anny?

-Durmiendo.

-Estará cansada ha estado muchos días preocupada por ti.

-Lo imagino... lo que no entiendo es su comportamiento.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-A que necesita mucha disciplina.

-Bueno... es joven.

-Lo sé, se que lo es... pero si antes era mi sumisa como es que no conoce la disciplina.

-Antes tú eras algo... suave con ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Te gusta mucho...

-Sí, lo sé.

-Exacto.

-Bueno... ¿quedamos para tomar unas copas?

-Vale, en el club de Duque, allí estarán los demás.

-Vale, iré...

-Por cierto..

-¿Si?

-Tienes que hacer un par de cosas.

-¿qué cosas?

-Cosas del negocio.

-Vale, esta noche me lo cuentas.

-En un par de horas te veo allí.

-Vale.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 11**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Llegue al club de Duque pasada la una de la madrugada, había traído lo que necesitaba. Fume mi cigarrillo, y entre al club.

La música y los jóvenes drogados bailaban al ritmo de la misma. Camine entre la gente haciéndola a un lado y subí las escaleras al despacho de Duque.

Sinceramente quería que esto terminase rápido, quería volver de nuevo al piso y jugar con esa niña.

La cual me gustaba, era perfecto pero a un le quedaba cosas por aprende. La disciplinaria de apoco, tenía varias ideas de lo que haría con ella rondando mi cabeza.

Unos de los hombres de Duque me abrieron la puerta y pude pasar, la cerró detrás de mí y allí estaban todos.

-y tu chico ha vuelto –dijo uno de pelo largo y rubio.

-¿tu quien eres? –sisee.

-recuerdas a troy y a mí no –dijo ese hombre y se levanto de la silla –no sé si sentirme alagado o ofendido.

-cállate rapuncel. –dijo troy.

-no me digas que hacer pervertido.

-te diré lo que querías.

-roba hijas, pervertido

-no sabes lo que me gusta boquita de fresa.

-YA BASTA –Grito Duque y ambos se callaron.

-el es Hakon Winchester, el marido de Xinia y padre de Judith.

-entiendo.

Me senté en un sofá.

-¿Por qué coño todos me miran de esa manera?

Sinceramente ya me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¿Cómo está Anny? –pregunto el rubio.

-¿y tu como conoces a _mi_ sumisa? –sisee.

-¿tu sumisa? –Pregunto sorprendido –SANTO CIELOS, ERES UN PERVERTIDO –comenzó a reírse.

-no le hagas caso –dijo Troy –es un idiota.

-basta de charla –dijo Duque –hablemos de negocios.

**(Pov Anny)**

Me gire sobre la cama, sentía mi cuerpo adolorido pero era un dolor agradable.

Abrí mis ojos buscando a Hannival pero no estaba, me fije la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche, eran las cinco de la madrugada.

Me senté sobre la cama y prendí la luz. No había nadie, tampoco se escuchaba ningún ruido en el piso.

No debía estar.

Seguro se había ido a su club para trabajar.

Suspire y me tumbe en la cama, en ese momento escuche como abrían la puerta del piso. Rápidamente me gire sobre mi misma y me hice la dormida.

Al momento sentí su olor a tabaco, y como sus pasos se acercaba a la cama. Se sentó en la cama y acaricio mi trasero con su mano.

-se que estas despierta sumisa –dijo el roncamente

Al escucharlo abrir mis ojos a la vez que pellizcaba mi trasero y tuve que gemir.

El azoto con fuerza mi trasero y mordí mi labio.

-¿Qué te he dicho de gemir sumisa?

No conteste y me azoto de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza.

-que… que no lo haga –susurre.

-eso es –me dijo pellizcando de nuevo mi trasero y yo mordí fuerte mi labio –aun tienes cosas por aprender sumisa…


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 12**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

-Tengo hambre, quiero que cocines algo para mi ¿serás capaz?

Ella asintió despacio y se movió un poco por la cama, pero sabía que las piernas le flaquearían, algo en mi cabeza hizo clic y pude recordar un par de cosas de esta sumisa... había vestidos rosas en un armario y también habían dos niños uno más grande que otro ¿quiénes serían?

-¿Tienes hijos?

-Yo...no...

-Debo haberlo soñado.

Respiré profundamente y la miré de nuevo intentando levantarse sin éxito.

-Espera, creo que mejor voy yo por algo de la nevera no estás en condiciones... no aguantas demasiado.

-Lo siento- susurró y hundió su rostro en la almohada.

Me levanté de donde estaba y fui a la cocina, abrí un vino blando y calenté en el microondas lo que parecía pasta con gambas y salsa carbonara con albahaca fresca.

Lo comí despacio y vi que había otro plato por calentar, ella no había comido ¿verdad?

_"Desde cuando te preocupas por eso..."_

Terminé el plato rápidamente y la copa de vino, calenté el suyo y lo subí arriba, ella estaba llorando, ¿me había pasado demasiado?

_"Menuda pregunta... ni siquiera la has llevado a una sala"_

Me senté en el borde de la cama y dejé el plato humeante sobre la mesilla de noche, y luego mi cuerpo reaccionó solo como si ese movimiento ya estuviese registrado en él.

La cogí de la cintura y la senté sobre mis piernas, ella dejó de llorar, estaba tiritando del frío, joder.

Quité la manta de la cama y la puse sobre ella que estaba quieta mirándome fijamente.

-Ahora come.

-No tengo...

-Eh, no te he preguntado.

Asintió y se acercó al plato, cogió el tenedor y comenzó a comerlo, la miré fijamente hasta que acabó el plato, para no tener hambre se lo acabó absolutamente todo.

_"Quizás debas buscar a otra sumisa, aunque no te guste tanto como esta..."_

-No- me dije a mí mismo.

Limpié la salsa que quedó en la comisura derecha de su labio y le hice un gesto para que se tumbase. Lo hizo y me miró esperando a que yo hiciese algo pero dormir con ella era demasiado.

-Estaré en la habitación de al lado.

-No por favor... quédate conmigo...

-Mis sumisas no comparten cama conmigo Annabett

-Por favor... solo esta noche...

_"¿Y qué te vea tener esas horribles pesadillas, estás loco?__"_

Respiré hondo y me senté a su lado.

-Ahora duerme.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPITULO 13**_

**(Pov Anny)**

No supe cuando había dormido, pero se que fue mucho. Al abrir los ojos ya estaba atardeciendo. Bostece y me levante de la cama.

Hannival no estaba en la habitación, pero sabía que estaba en el piso. Podía escucharlo.

Fui al baño y tome una ducha rápida, seque mi pelo y lo peine dejándolo suelto como él quería. Salí del baño y la habitación.

Camine por el pasillo, desnuda como él me había dicho que este, y fui al salón. Allí pude verlo, estaba sentado en la silla junto a la mesa, con sus piernas cruzadas y leyendo el periódico. Mordí mi labio mirándolo, era tan sexy.

El bajo un poco el periódico para mirarme.

-acércate sumisa –dijo.

Suspire y mordí mi labio para no decirle que me llamase mi niña, como el siempre lo hacía. Me acerque a él mirando mis pies.

Sentí como acaricio mi cadera con su mano, y ese simple contacto hizo que me humedeciera. Junte mis piernas disimuladamente.

-tengo un regalo para ti sumisa –me dijo.

-¿Qué es?, ¿Qué es?

Hannival me cruzo la cara y mordí con fuerza mi labio.

-no te he pedido hablar sumisa.

Cerré los ojos y asentí.

Escuche como se levanto y como se acercaba a mi poniendo algo en mi cuello. Chasqueo sus dedos y de inmediato me arrodille delante de él.

-ahora oficialmente eres mi mascota -.

Mordí con más fuerza mi labio y asentí levemente

-¿Estas contenta sumisa?. Habla

-lo estoy –susurre.

Y en verdad lo estaba, y lo más importante era que estaba a su lado.

-desabrocha mi pantalón sumisa -.

Acerque mi mano y en ese momento sentí como me jalaban del pelo.

-¿Qué dicho que uses las manos? –siseo.

Negué.

-pues hazlo bien.

Asentí y acerque mi boca a su pantalón, con mis dientes desabroche el mismo. Sabía lo que quería, conocía bien a mi marido. Baje su bóxer con mis dientes y pase la lengua por su glande. Hannival gruño y me cogió de nuevo del pelo, abrí mi boca e introduje su miembro sin usar mis manos.

Deslice mis dientes por su miembro y con mis labios capture su glande succionándolo con fuerza, volví a introducirlo completamente e hizo que me llenara la boca.

Chupe duro y rápido como a él le gustaba, sentí como me cogió con más fuerza del pelo y con un fuerte gruñido ronco se corría dentro de mí.

Cerré mis ojos y disfrute de su sabor.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO 14**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

-¿Quieres ir a la sala conmigo?

Ella asintió despacio. Metí mi dedo pulgar en la boca y ella lo chupó despacio.

-Eso te lo vas a tener que ganar, por ahora solo quiero jugar contigo.

-A que...- susurró y le crucé la cara con la palma de la mano.

-No puedes hablar sin permiso.

Miró sus manos.

-inclínate hacia adelante, las palmas de las manos en el suelo y la frente también.

Hizo lo que le ordené y toqué en mi bolsillo lo que había cogido de la sala para ella, un tapón anal de tamaño medio se lo puse poco a poco y ella gimió en respuesta.

-Nada de eso.

Cogí la cadena del collar y tiré de ella, me siguió hasta la cocina y me senté, me serví una copa de ginebra.

Ella se puso de rodillas a mi lado y miró sus manos, juntó sus piernas un poco.

-¿quieres una copa?

-Yo... no suelo beber pero...

-Sí o no.

-Si- murmuró.

Le puse una copa en el suelo.

-La tienes que tomar sin manos.

Ella asintió y así lo hizo, yo disfruté de mi copa, acaricié su cabello, era bonito un rubio natural y brillante, olía bien... ella era un ángel sin duda, me maravillaba.

**(Pov Verio)**

-Creo que tenemos un problema- dijo Duque.

-¿Qué problema?

-tu acabas de llegar de viaje y no lo sabes pero tu padre ha perdido la memoria... y trata a tu madre como a una sumisa- dijo Hakon.

-Joder que directo Hakon- siseó Duque.

-¿Qué? el chico tiene derecho a saberlo...

-A VER SI LO ENTIENDO, HABEIS DEJADO A MI MADRE SIN PROTECCIÓN PARA QUE A MI PADRE SE LE VAYA LA MANO CON ELLA Y NOS ARRANQUE LA PIEL A TIRAS A TODOS CUANDO VUELVA A SER EL, ¿A QUE IMBÉCIL SE LE HA OCURRIDO ESA IDEA? –grite.

Mi voz salió ronca exactamente igual a la de mi padre.

Todos permanecieron callados y Máximo se puso a mi lado al igual que Scorpion.

-La idea fue de Duque- dijo V.

-Muy bien Duque- dije con sarcasmo- ahora mismo voy por mi madre.

-Nosotros también vamos, no lo sabíamos- dijo Scorpion.

-Si le ha pasado algo querré la cabeza de alguien como tributo a la incompetencia- ese fue Máximo.

-Chicos- Troy estaba detrás de nosotros y Judith a su lado ensimismada con una bolsa de patatas.

Permanecimos callados, Troy era nuestro padrino, de debíamos respeto.

-De Hannival me ocupo yo, necesito que os tranquilicéis... haré una prueba, que Verio venga conmigo los demás quedaos... si necesitamos ayuda os llamaremos.

Me posicioné al lado de Troy.


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPITULO 15 **_

**(Pov Anny)**

Bebí la copa, y me gusto. Hannival nunca daba para que tomase alcohol, decía que eso no era para mí… pero ahora el estaba un poco confundido.

Sentí como Hannival tiro un poco de la cadena que estaba sujeta al collar y me puse de pie mirando mis manos.

-siéntate sobre la mesa sumisa, abre tus piernas y pon tus manos detrás de tu cabeza.

Asentí y rápidamente hice lo que me dijo.

Levante mi vista y mire Hannival que fue hasta la nevera y del congelador.

No pude ver que cogió, pero cuando se giro mire de nuevo hacia el suelo sintiendo como se acercaba hacia mí.

-mírame sumisa –dijo Hannival.

Levante mi vista con mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y lo mire fijamente. El acaricio mi cabello y me lo hizo hacia atrás alejándome de mi rostro.

Sentí algo frio entre las piernas y quise bajar la vista pero sentí como una mano de Hannival me sujetaba del cabello y negaba.

Asentí y el sin soltar mi cabello comenzó a introducir algo mi sexo, sentía el tapón anal, y eso que introducía que estaba frio y arquee mi espalda gimiendo con fuerza.

Nuevamente volvió a empujar aquello dentro de mí, lo sentí tan frio y cerré mis ojos volvió a gemir.

Hannival retorció unos de mis pezones haciendo que gritase de placer como de dolor.

-sumisa no dejes de mirarme –siseo Hannival

Abrí mis ojos y sujete con fuerza mis manos para no abrazarlo y lanzarme sobre él para besarlo en los labios.

Mordí fuerte mi labio inferior mientras el retiraba aquello y lo volvió a introducir en mi.

-Ha… Hannival –susurre gimiendo,

El soltó la mano que sujetaba mi cabeza y sentí esa misma mano en mi cara.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-amo…-susurre.

-muy bien –dijo él y pude jurar que sonrió.

Volvió a introducir aquello en mi interior y esta vez hizo que explotara en un orgasmo que hizo que mi cuerpo templase.

Tenía mis labios entre abiertos y lo miraba fijamente, el retiro lo que había estando usando para jugar conmigo y pude darme cuenta que se trataba de un botellín de agua.

"ahora beber de un botellín será completamente distinto" –pensé aun con mi respiración agitada.

En ese momento la puerta fue golpeada varias veces seguida.

Hannival me sujeto de la cintura y me bajo de la mesa.

-ve a la habitación aun no he terminado contigo -.

Asentí y rápidamente me fui a la habitación encerrándome allí.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Cuando ella se encerró fui abrí la puerta, siempre listo con mi arma preparada pero al ver que era Troy pude relajarme.

-hola marica, ¿Qué tal todo?

-bien…

Detrás de él salió un chico, y me sorprendí a verlo. Pude jurar que lo había visto antes, el entro al piso antes de ser invitado y recorrió el lugar con la mirada.

-¿Dónde está? –se giro para mirarme.

Troy entro y cerró la puerta.

-Hannival… el, es… el es Verio..-dijo Troy.

-Verio –repetir.

-el mismo.

-el ha…

-¿Dónde está…?

-Anny, quiere a Anny –lo cortó troy.

No le arrancaría la cabeza a ese chico, por ahora. Ella era mia.

-ella es mía –sisee.

-la quiero ver. ¡Ahora!

-tu aquí no vienes a exigirme nada niño –sisee de nuevo.

Y en ese momento Troy se puso entre nosotros dos.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPITULO 16**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Me puse una camisa de Hannival que me quedaba como vestido y salí al escuchar ruido, Troy estaba intentando separar a Hannival y a Verio que se pegaban, más bien Hannival pegaba a Verio.

-BASTA-grité y me acerqué a ellos.

Verio tenía el labio partido y me miró fijamente.

-¿Estás bien mamá?- dijo acercándose a mí.

-Estoy bien- susurré y lo abracé- ve al baño de arriba ahora hablamos.

-No...

-¿Mamá?- Hannival arrugó la frente- Me has mentido.

-No te ha mentido marica... es su hijo y tu su padre. –dijo troy.

-¿Qué?

-Ella es tu mujer no tu sumisa te hemos seguido el royo a ver si te se pasaba pero como se te pasa, ala, eso es lo que pasa...

-Debes estar de broma...- dijo Hannival y yo abracé a Verio.

-Fíjate en él... - susurré.

Hannival miró a Verio, se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y cayó al suelo.

-Hannival.

Me arrodillé a su lado y lo sujeté con lágrimas en los ojos, que le pasaba...

-Tranquila Anny- dijo Troy- yo me ocupo, lo llevaré al sofá, ponte algo en la cabeza.

Lo debía por mi pelo asentí y limpié mis lágrimas.

-Verio- dijo Troy a mi pequeño- llama a Xinia... y a Atenea.

-Ahora mismo.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Cuando desperté estaba en una casa que no conocía y Anny estaba abrazándome tumbada sobre mi cuerpo y dormida.

Llevaba un gorro de lana rosa... seguramente por Troy.

Le busqué con la mirada y estaba sentado en uno de los sofá, su mujer estaba acurrucada en su pecho y sentada sobre sus piernas dormía también y llevaba otro gorro de lana de color negro.

-Por fin despiertas...

-Que ha pasado...

-Si te lo cuento no te lo crees.

-Que es este lugar.

-Un piso... la familia está en la cocina hablando...

-De que.

-Yo que se... me he quedado hasta que despertases.

-Cuéntame que ha pasado.

-Perdiste la memoria, y no recordabas ni a tus hijos ni a Anny, pensabas que era una sumisa.

-mierda...

-Si...

-¿Le he hecho algún daño?

-No, al menos que yo sepa, no se ha separado de ti.

La abracé y se removió un poco, debía disculparme con Verio...


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

**(Pov Anny)**

Al abrir los ojos no sentí a Hannival a mi lado, me senté de golpe en la cama y el estaba mirándome fijamente sentado en un sofá frente a la cama.

Me quede quieta sin saber qué hacer.

-Anny –dijo el por fin y respire aliviada.

Sabía que había vuelto, lo sabía.

Sonreí y me baje de un salto a la cama corriendo hacia él, lo abrazo sentándome a su lado. Pero el solo me miraba no había nada más.

-has vuelto –susurre.

-sí.

-te echado de menos –murmure y bese su cuello.

El giro su rostro besándome en los labios, mi marido volvía a besarme. Cosa que me agrado profundamente.

Mordió mi labio inferior y tiro de él haciendo que gimiese y entre abriese mas los labios.

-¿Por qué me mentiste Anny?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-dijiste que eras mi sumisa –el respiro hondo y apago el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

-yoo.

-HABLA AHORA.

-no grites –susurre.

El me cruzo la cara y tape la misma llorando, me sujeto del cabello.

-MIRAME.

Entre abrí mis dedos y lo mire

-HARE LO QUE QUIERA, LO QUE QUIERA

Asentí.

-contéstame –siseo -¿Por qué me mentiste?

-lo siento –susurre llorando –quería estar cerca de ti.

-¿tiene idea lo que has hecho? ¿Tienes idea de lo que pude llegarte hacer?

Negué.

-lo siento.

-claro que lo sentirás –sisee él y con facilidad me tumbo en sus piernas.

Subió la camisa que tenia de él, y sentí como quito su cinturón, no pude decir nada que sentí la hebilla del cinturón con fuerza en mi trasero.

-MALA NIÑA ANNA, MUY MALA –Gritaba mientras me azotaba.

Me sujete de sus piernas mientras lloraba, picaba, ardía y escocía.

-TE HAS GANADO UN CASTIGO MUY GRANDE POR MENTIR ANNA, A MI NO SE ME MIENTE.

-Ahhh –Llore –lo siento.

Volví a azotar pero estaba vez sobre mis muslos.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Cuando me canse de azotar a Anny la deje en el sofá, ella se ovillo y siguió llorando. La deje, necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar en lo que hizo.

Pude haberme pasado, pude hacer tantas cosas.

Salir de la habitación, aun estaba en ese piso. Troy me había explicado todo.

Hoy mismo quería irme de aquí y volver a la casa Casannova. Mi casa y allí llevaría a Anny a mi sala, si quería ser mi sumisa lo seria.

Al llegar al salón estaba Verio y Troy hablando.

-los dejare solo –dijo Troy y salió del piso.

Verio me miraba de la misma forma que yo lo hacía, tenía un labio partido.

-¿y mamá?

-duerme.

El asintió.

-hijo…lo siento, yo, no era yo.

-no tiene que disculparse padre, sé que no era usted. Me alegra de que este de nuevo.

Lo abrace, y sentí como el también lo hizo. El era mi hijo, mi heredero y no fue justo lo que ha pasado.

Nos separamos y lo mire fijamente.

-quiero volver a la casa Casannova con tu madre.

-preparare todo.

Salió del piso, y entro troy.

-¿una copa? –dijo.

-mejor dos.


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAPITULO 18**_

**(Pov Troy)**

-Crees por alguna casualidad que me he pasado con ella- dijo Hannival tras su tercera copa.

-No lo sé pero no lo creo... incluso sin ser tú te preocupas por ella.

-Me mintió.

-Hannival- puse los ojos en blanco- mira marica si quieres ponerla a cuatro y darle lo suyo es tu problema, pero no le eches la culpa por eso porque verdaderamente no la tiene.

-Lo tuyo es pura poesía.

-Nunca me gustó la literatura.

-Eso explica muchas cosas.

-Prefiero las ciencias.

-Incluso las ciencias necesitan de la literatura.

-Vamos que te jodan entendido de armas...

Hannival sonrió y terminó su copa.

-También le pegué a Verio.

-Verio lo entendió...

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que sí, es un buen chico.

-Sí, lo es, es mi heredero.

-Habló el padre orgulloso.

-Siento orgullo por todos mis hijos y por mi hija aún que esté casada con un ex ajete.

-Deja al chico... no es del todo malo.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Entré en el piso y la busqué con la mirada y allí estaba tumbada en el sofá y llorando.

-hannival- susurró.

-Hola- dije encendiendo un cigarrillo y me senté a su lado.

Ella se me lanzó encima y me abrazó.

-Anny... te espera un castigo intenso.

-Lo se... pero te amo, muchísimo después podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

Respiré hondo y la abracé, la había echado de menos.

-Y yo a ti.


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPITULO 19**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Estaba nerviosa, dentro de poco mi marido entraría por esa puerta de la habitación.

Ya estábamos en la casa Casannova, habíamos llegado hace unas horas y Hannival me ordeno no salir y así lo hice..

Todos estaban muy contentos porque Hannival había recuperado la memoria.

Suspire y cruce las piernas como los indios en el sofá mientras miraba a la puerta, quería que Hannival regresara de una vez.

Por fin la puerta se abrió, y Hannival entro.

No dijo nada solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiese, así lo hice.

Caminamos en silencio al pasillo de las puertas negras, donde Hannival tenía su sala, el metió la mano en su bolsillo y abrió la puerta.

Entra –me ordeno.

Sabía como debía hacerlo, así que me arrodille y puse mis manos en el suelo entrando a gatas mirando hacia el suelo.

Quita tu ropa -.

Asentí sin decir nada, sabía que no debía hablar en este lugar. Me quede desnuda y deje mi ropa doblaba a un lado.

El se acerco hacia mí y me sujeto del cabello con fuerza, lo mire a los ojos yal hacerlo sentí como me cruzo la cara.

NO PUEDES MIRARME –grito –NO LO MERECES. ME HAS MENTIDO.

Mordí fuerte mi labio evitando decirle algo, sabía si le hablaba aumentaría mi castigo y no quería que eso pasara.

Hannival soltó mi cabello y camino hacia el armario donde guardaba sus juguetes. Lo mire de reojo y vi como cogía algunas cosas.

Ve a la mesa Anna -.

Cerré con fuerza mis ojos, no quería que me llamase así. Y era Anny pero de nuevo no dije nada, solo asentí.

Fui a gatas a la mesa y me senté allí y me tumbe en ella. Fije mi en el techo y Hannival volvió. Cogió mis manos y las sujeto a la mesa, cogió mis tobillos e hizo lo mismo. Ahora estaba completamente abierta y expuesta a él.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Me encantaba tenerla de esta manera, expuesta ante mí.

"_Eres un pervertido y te encanta"-._

Era cierto, cogí el huevo vibrador y se lo introduje en ella lo que hizo que gimiese alto, estaba húmeda y lista para la acción pero antes aprendería una lección.

Me quite la ropa y ella cerro sus ojos, sabía que quería verme la conocía muy bien. Me subí arriba de la mesa y acerqué mi miembro a su boca ella enseguida capto y comenzó a succionarlo con fuerza. Recline mi cabeza hacia atrás y gruñí, la sujete del cabello y sentí su lengua en mi miembro, moví mi cadera hacia delante llenándola por completo.

No tarde demasiado en correrme y ella limpio mi miembro como siempre hacia, como le había enseñado.

Me retire de su boca, y me baje de la mesa desatando sus tobillos. Cogí unas de sus piernas y las flexione sobre la mesa dejando su otra en el suelo, me introduje desde atrás con fuerza y ella gimió, azote su trasero y mi mano quedo marcada en el. Me gustaba que tuviese mis marcas, cogí una de las fustas y le hice sonar en el aire mientras embestía contra ella, la deje caer sobre su espalda y una línea rosa se formo en ella.

Anny grito de placer y dolor, se removió debajo de mí y siguió gimiendo.

Volví a azotar su espalda y a embestir en ella llenándola por completo, no pudo evitar y se corrió, sonríe al escucharla y nuevamente deje una marca en su espalda con mi fusta.

Anny no dejo de gemir.

Hannival –murmuro.

Silencio –sisee roncamente y azote su trasero con la fusta.

Ella grito y gimió.

Deje la fusta a un lado y la sujete del cabello con fuerza corriéndome dentro de ella. Ella respiraba por su boca, me miro y acerque mi rostro a ella.

Te amo –murmuro jadeando.

Y yo –la bese en los labios –pero eso no te salvara de lo que viene.

Anny tembló y gimió.


	20. Chapter 20

_**EPILOGO**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Abrí los ojos y estaba tumbada en la cama, no supe bien cuando me había quedado dormida la noche anterior, Hannival volvía a ser él. Estaba tumbado a mi lado, las sábanas cubrían su cadera y una manta de color negra estaba encima de sus piernas, los tatuajes decoraban sus brazos, pecho y torso, también su cuello y patillas, tenía el cabello caído sobre su rostro en finas mechas, sonreí un poco y me acerqué a él un poco, besé su frente y toqué los tatuajes de su cuello, luego los de su torso y seguí bajando, me alegraba tanto de que él estuviese de vuelta lo había echado de menos.

- Hola Anny- dijo él con la voz un poco ronca.

Levanté mi mirada y hacia la suya y estaba despierto mirándome. Sonrió un poco y cogió mi mano, la puso en el centro de su pecho y me besó en la mejilla.

-Hola- susurré.

-¿Cómo estás mi niña?- susurró y me abrazó acercándome a su torso.

-Bien...

-Un castigo bastante satisfactorio el de ayer- me susurró- te dormiste...

-Lo siento- susurré.

-No pasa nada, te bañé...- me besó en el cuello y sonreí.

-Gracias- lo abracé y suspiré.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Te eché de menos...

-Y yo a ti- me abrazó más fuerte y hundió su rostro en mi cuello- te amo.

Cerré los ojos y sonreí abiertamente.

-Te amo- repetí y le besé en los labios, beso que correspondió.

Esa era la única verdad, que le amaba y haría cualquier cosa por él, cualquier cosa.

FIN

* * *

** GRACIAS X LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y X SIEMPRE APOYARNOS, ESPERAMOS SEGUIR CONTANDO CON USTEDES. Y GRACIAS A BELLA X TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS. UN SALUDO SRTA MORENA Y VALERIA VULTURI**


End file.
